Love Triangles
by olivia.rich.52
Summary: Anglique meets Yukio and Rin, and go to True Cross Academy. She likes both of them, and both like her. Who will she choose?


Blood splattered everywhere. The blue flames emitting from the monks were blinding and had the ability to kill. I ran over to my older brother, Harry, as he started to cough up blood. I knew what was next. Suddenly, he was enveloped in the bright blue flame of Satan. "Angel…" he said weakly, to me, "Run… you're next…" Then the light just left his eyes… My seventeen year old brother, the last of my family…. Gone. I ran out of the monastery, before Satan could kill me next. When I looked back, I screamed.

I woke up shrieking. That dream.. Night after night the memory haunted me. When I lost my brother, I lost everything. My home was taken, I ran from orphan houses, and lived on my own in an old apartment until it was wrecked down when I was fourteen. Now I live wherever I can find food and get shelter for the nights. Usually a tree.

*Beep Beep!* My cell phone rang. It was Ishikuwa, the exorcist ranked right above me. And my old childhood friend. I answered. "Angelique?" He was the only one to ever call me by my whole name. "We need your help. Some Cat Sidhe has gone out of control out by Shiro Fujimoto's monastery." "Is it Kuro?" "No. It's some True Cross Academy student's familiar." "And besides, I thought that you said since I'm only a Lower 1st Class, I'm no use?" "Well, I guess we could just use an extra pair of hands." I could just see Ishikuwa blushing as he said that sentence over the phone. "Well, I will be right over."

Over around the corner from the monastery, was the giant demon cat, wrecking everything. It was orange with white stripes, and a split tail. Good. Not Kuro. I see a mess of dark purple hair in the crowd of fellow exorcists. "Ishikuwa! Ishikuwa!" "Oh hey, Angelique. So, to sum up, the cat just got mad and blew up in size, nothing will work, and we need help." "Well, I never thought those words would come out of your mouth." I took out the catnip from my pocket that I use when my Cat Sidhe familiar gets irritated. I slowly walk over to the demon, and hold out my hand with the catnip in a bundle. The tabby crawls over, sniffing the catnip, and swallows it whole. Then it suddenly shrinks to normal size. But not before digging its claws right into my left thigh. I topple over, then prop myself on the sword I use as a Knight. The wound burned all over, so much I couldn't walk on it. Limping on my sword, I walk in the opposite direction of the fleeing exorcists, who eventually got bored of watching me pet a cat. The blood rushed away from my head, forcing me to be unable to concentrate. I didn't know where I was. I limped down the street, dizzy, as I started to pass a large house next to a building with a cross on the top. At least I thought it was a cross. An older man with religious piercings approaches me. I see three of him. Or five. Can't really tell. He places his hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I shake it off, alarmed, but still groggy and dizzy from the blood loss. "Come inside," he told me. "Um. Uh. N-No. I'm good," I replied as I kept walking. This time he grasped my arm. "No. You're seriously injured. I know a doctor inside, and you can be treated." Too confused to resist, I allow the man to lead me inside the building. Is that.. Shiro? No. It can't be..

Whoever the man was, helped me stumble into a room with a table and chairs around it and a kitchen. But not without tripping, of course. A young boy with dark black hair and glasses sat at the end of the table, reading. "Yuki!" the man shouted, "We have company! This young exorcist was hurt. I want you to treat her." "Yes Father." The young boy looked up from his reading. His eyes widened a bit as he stared at me, then quickly looked away as if he had done something wrong. _Damn.. he's cute! _The man sat me down and left the room to find the medicinal supplies for the boy. "Um, hey. I'm Yukio Okumura. But most people call me Yuki." "I-I'm….." I lost my train of thought. It was the blood loss. Great I'm making a fool of myself in front of a hot guy. Again. "You're…?" he said. "Oh. Sorry! I'm Angel." "Short for Angelique, I suppose?" "Yeah…" "You aren't exactly from Japan, are you?" "No. I am from America, but a foreign exchange student when my parents got jobs here. But then….." The memory of the demon killing my parents and the Blue Night flashed in my head. I started to tremble. "Are you okay?" "Um yeah.. Probably just the blood loss. So who is this doctor that the man spoke of?" "Me. I started to train as a Doctor when I was little. Now I treat many people, especially my brother Rin-" The man came back with a large brown case. "Oh. By the way, I'm Fujimoto. Shiro Fujimoto." _What! Really? _If I can't tell if a guy is Father Fujimoto, I have A LOT of blood loss. "For real?" "Um. Yeah. This is my father, Father Fujimoto," Yukio replied questioningly. "oh.." I groaned. I felt as if I were to…. I fell backwards, where the cute boy caught me. "Let's get you treated for that Temptaint."

Next thing I knew, I was laying on a table in another room, my leg stinging like hell. "Ouch…" I whimpered. "Oh, you're awake now." The now familiar voice of Yukio came from where medicine was being applied to my yet another Temptaint. Sitting up, I felt dizzy again. The dark shorts I was wearing were cut down so that they went to above my wound, instead of to below my knees. "Sorry. I cut those down so I could examine your leg properly." "I-It's fine." Finally, the boy started to wrap my leg with a white gauze. A knock came on the door. A tall, blue haired boy slipped inside. "Angel, this is my older twin, Rin." "'Sup." The boy was covered in small scratches with bandages. "U-Um. Hey." _That was a lousy reply. _"So what rank are you?" Yukio asked. "Huh?" "You know, as an exorcist. Don't tell me you aren't one. You have the pin." "Oh. Lower First Class." "Ah. Very cool." The boy looked nervous as he spoke, glimpsing around the room. "Wait. You're an EXORCIST!?" Rin shouted. Yukio shushed him when I put my hand to my sensitive ear. "Yup. Good thing I have a sword for being a Knight, or I wouldn't have been able to even limp.. WHERE THE HELL IS MY SWORD?" "I left it over in the kitchen when you passed out." Yukio answered calmingly. I tried to get up, but still couldn't hold my weight over my leg. I stumble, and the twins catch me and sit me back down on the table. "Here. You may want these over the next few weeks." Yukio handed me a pair of silver crutches. Great. I thank him, and adjust the length. I try to limp myself across the room, my leg lifted behind me. "Seems like you got used to those pretty quickly. Have you ever had to use crutches before?" Yukio asked. "Yup. About a year ago when I broke my ankle fighting a..um…" I remember the demon that had both killed my parents and broke my ankle. "Um.. Anyway, I should be on my w-way now. Thanks for the treatment.." "Not so fast. Father Fujimoto and I read up on you. An exorcist with no family, huh? Living everywhere, reporters chasing after you for your story, running from orphan homes long ago?" Sound familiar?" The dark haired boy raised his eyebrow at me. "Oh, Goodness…" I mumbled. Why did people have to have biographies and informational stuff for every freakin' exorcist? I made a break for it. Quickly limping on the crutches out the door, I found myself in the room where Yukio and I met. Snatching up my sword, I sheathed it and tried to find my way to the outside door. Seeing me in the hallway, Yukio meets me at an end. Turning, I come to see a tall Rin approaching me. I start to hyperventilate. The boy I had considered cute now had a pained yet worried expression as he came closer. "Please.." I whimpered. People wanted to kill me. I didn't want to be killed by Father Fujimoto's sons especially. Rin began to back away. Yes, Rin, that's it. Back up a little more, and I can run through that hallway corner. But he stopped. Yukio got a bit closer to me, and took his hands out of his pockets. Thinking he had a gun or knife or something ihid my face in my arms and braced myself. Instead of trying to harm me, the boy did something I never would have dreamed of. He wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't one of those nerdy boy awkward hugs. It was more like when couples hug each other or something. Rin was nowhere to be seen. Yukio put his lips next to my ear, and whispered, "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to have lost your parents." What was he talking about? He had his father. I was so confused. A small tear trickled down my cheek. I let my arms fall a bit, no longer in the defensive. Yukio held onto me, trying to comfort me. Well, it was working. I am sad to say that after all my years of acting stoic and letting nobody near me, I let myself get all crybaby with Yukio. And he was able to comfort me. A practical stranger.

The three guys insisted that I stay with them. Father Fujimoto showed me to the room I would stay in. It was simple really, a bed, mirror, small table, and a closet. It was the best room I had since I was four.

In the morning, I woke up to the smell of, well, just about anything. I could smell Rin's dirty socks when he had walked down the hall, Yukio's glasses cleaner, the sweet smell of my clean cotton sheets, and…. Eggs? Sausage? I could smell loads of different foods. I got up, put on my spare change of clothes (The one way I was girly-like), and creeped out into the hallway. Well, not really creeped when you have big chunky crutches with you make some hell of a noise. At the end of a hallway in a room, were some of the monastery workers in a group, chatting up a storm. I turned to the other end of the hallway, where Yukio approached me. "Sorry, did we wake you?" "Of course not. What time is it?" Yukio flipped his dark hair back as he looked at his watch. "About nine-thirty." "Crap. I overslept." Strangely, I wasn't as worried about it this time. "What do you mean overslept? You need to rest, thanks to your Temptaint." "Oh…" I paused, not knowing what to say next. Yukio and I sttod in silence for a moment until Rin ran up. "Hey, guys! Breakfast is gonna be cold if you keep standing there like potatoes!" Yukio lead me to the kitchen, where some of the monastery workers were already sitting with Father Fujimoto. Three chairs were left empty. Yukio grabbed the end chair, pulled it out, and said "Your Highness," and gestured to me. I tried not to giggle like a schoolgirl when I allowed him to push in my chair for me. But I couldn't hide the ridiculous smile I had. As the twins sat, I finally had a good look at the table of food. Large platters of eggs, ham, cheese, and sausage. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelled the food. "Rin made it!" Father Fujimoto beamed at his son. "Well, yah, I guess I can cook," Rin said, embarrassed.

After breakfast, unsure of what to do next, I stood up and glanced around. "Angel," Shiro said, "I'd like to speak with you. Come over here." Holding my sword in its sheath firmly, I followed Shiro to the monastery, where he opened up part of the floor to stairs leading to a basement. He lead me inside. Opening the drawers, Fujimoto took out a sword sheathed, covered in blue and silver. "This is Kurikara, more commonly known as the Koma Sword." I felt like I had heard that name before. "It is the demon sword. I want you to know something, but you can't tell anybody. Okay?" I nodded, "My son, Rin, is not my true son. He is the son of Satan, king of the demons. I took in Rin and Yukio when their mother died. Rin has no idea of his powers." "Let me guess, does Yukio have powers, too?" "No. He was too weak to receive them, but he does have knowledge of Rin." "Oh.." "The existence of the twins is right now classified, even though Yuki has a scholarship to True Cross Academy." The name of the director, _Mephisto, _ran through my mind.

"_Don't ever let me see you acting like my father AGAIN!" _Rin shouted at Shiro. Blue flames erupted from both of them, blood spitting from Shiro. All I could do was watch. A tail sprouted from Rin's back once he drew the sword. Next thing I knew, Shiro… was dead.

It was all my fault. I, the exorcist, just stood there as Shiro Fujimoto, the Paladin, just died. And I didn't do anything. Kneeling at his grave, I prayed that everything would be okay. "Are you coming?" a man dressed like a whacked-out clown poked me with an umbrella. "Who are you?" "Mephisto Pheles, director of True Cross Academy." _Great. The last thing I need is for the head of True Cross to be a flaming nutcase. _"Go where?" "To True Cross, of course!" "Um.. I'm not enrolled." "Well, you and Rin are a special case," Mephisto grinned, "You two will be enrolled at True Cross Academy with Yukio." _Yukio! I haven't seen him all day. _I decided to fallow Mephisto, his outfit just swaying back and forth. "See me at noon tomorrow in front of the monastery." Mephisto shape-shifted into a dog and ran off. What a crazy dude.

AT noon, I went in front of the monastery like Mephisto said. Rin and Yukio were already there, when a pink limo pulled up. _What the hell is that? _Mephisto slid out. He really is a whacked out clown. "In you go!"

On the ride to True Cross, nobody really said anything. Until Rin broke the awkward silence, "Kinda weird that we're goin to the same cram school, huh, Yuki?" Yukio hesitated "Huh? Sorry I'm just a bit nervous."

"It would probably be best for you to change into your uniforms now." Mephisto explained. Yukio had already changed, but Rin still had to change his shirt. Dressed half-formally, that's Rin. "You should change, too, Angelique," Mephisto said, "Your uniform is in your bag, no?" "Um.. yeah, I'll just wait to change until we get there." "Sorry, but you must have a uniform once we arrive there. School code." _I don't want to change my clothes with guys here! _"Umm..I uh.." Couldn't think of a good excuse. "Go on." Rin snickered. "Piss off, Okumura." Yukio just kept examining the insides of his book. "Sorry, the uniform isn't the right size!" I blurted out.

"What size do you need?" "Medium! This is a small!" Driver, please issue Angel here a size medium uniform from the box up there!" The driver handed it to me. I sighed. Reluctantly standing up, I turned around so my back faced the three others, I started to strip off my outer clothes to quickly put on the uniform. _Damn this skirt is short! _Rin snickered again, ignoring the dirty look I gave him. I sat back down on the seat. "Your shirt isn't exactly buttoned right.." Yukio mumbled to me. He was right. I rushed putting it on so much that the buttons weren't in the right buttonholes. Putting my jacket over me, I quickly tried to button the shirt better. The jacket slipped a bit, showing part of my bra. Rin started to stare. "I thought I told you to piss off!" Taking the exorcist's pin off of my other shirt, I quickly pinned it to my uniform shirt, hiding it by my tie. Then I noticed Yukio had one too. "Y-You're and exorcist?" I asked. "Yeah.. Lower 1st Class."

It was hard to sit properly without my skirt coming up. Why did it have to be so short? "Wow!" Rin stared out the window. "It's huge!" We finally arrived at True Cross Academy. Stumbling out on my crutches, I followed Rin and Mephisto to a large building, Yukio and I shoulder to shoulder. Or rather, crutch to shoulder. "This is the auditorium. Yiu three should be the last first-years for the opening."

Teachers went through speeches, introducing themselves and classes, and how the school worked. "Now introducing, our first-year representative, Yukio Okumura!"


End file.
